


Drabbles: Constellations

by wish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Constellations, Drabble Collection, Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish123/pseuds/wish123
Summary: A collection of drabbles written/inspired while participating in the 2nd Round of Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 22





	1. Family Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entire Collection: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789345/chapters/62859814

“What do you think, Scorpius?”

“I don’t know. It is shiny? I like things that are shiny. I also like its tail.”

Hermione laughed as she looked down at her four year old. She had assembled a telescope in the manor gardens for them to do some evening stargazing. Her chest swelled with joy as she watched her son hoist himself up on his tiptoes and dramatically squint one eye while he looked through the eyepiece.

“You know, we could have done this with magic. It would have been a better view.”

Draco slid into the bench next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders. In return, she rested her head against him. She kept her eyes on Scorpius as he took in his own constellation. There were truly limitations on one's experiences if you only relied on magic. She relished the opportunity to replicate her own experiences for her son.

“Don’t be such a spoilsport. I want him to have this.”

“Father, where’s your constation?”

“Constellation, dear.” Hermione gently corrected.

She watched as Draco moved towards the telescope, glancing into the eyepiece and adjusting it until he had located the constellation that was his namesake.

“Right there.” Draco stepped back and gestured for Scorpius to take another look.

“What’s it supposed to be?”

“A dragon.”

Hermione and Draco watched as Scorpius remained quietly focused as he peered into the telescope.

“That’s not a dragon.”

She looked back at Draco, who had furrowed his eyebrows.

They watched as Scorpius squinted harder.

“I think it looks more like a snake.”

“What do you mean? Look at how the tail winds… it is clearly a dragon.”

Hermione lightly suppressed her laughter as she watched the exchange between her husband and her son. She watched as Draco and Scorpius took turns looking through the eyepiece and Draco tried to describe its appearance to their son.

“Huh,” Scorpius noted after another long assessment. “I like mine better.”


	2. Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entire Collection: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943836/chapters/63062818

Hermione watched as Draco finished dressing back into his Death Eater uniform. Their time together had once again ended too soon. He had recently climbed in rank, which while critical for the Order, meant their rendezvous had become fewer and far between.

Draco walked over and seated himself next to her on the edge of the bed.

“Please don’t leave.”

She couldn’t stop the words from leaving her lips. It was a request her heart begged her to make of him each time they had to part.

“Soon.”

He tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. “The war will end and we will be together.”

“It doesn’t feel like that. The Order’s progress has slowed in the past few months.”

An expression she couldn’t identify crossed his face.

“I have something for you.”

He reached into his robes and pulled out a small, glass, globe-shaped object.

“It displays a map of the solar system. Similar to Trelawney’s but this one projects outward.”

“Is it so I can spend my evenings gazing at Draco?” Hermione teased.

“Something like that. Though, I much prefer spending my time observing Leo, my Lioness.”

Draco captured her lips in one last searing kiss before they parted.

\-----

That evening, Hermione settled into her room. She activated the globe and found herself immersed within a map of Leo.

She smiled, reflecting on Draco’s earlier comment.

With a wave, she navigated over to Draco. She took her time studying the constellation and each of its stars, in detail. She was warmed by thoughts of him, but sadly, his namesake didn’t bring her the comfort she had hoped it would.

She shifted back to take one last look at Leo, reveling in the thought that Draco would look upon it and think of her.

It was then that she saw it.

A star that was out of place.

She waved her wand to close in on it. However, a different system appeared.

No, not a different system, but a map of land that was familiar to her. It possessed the location of every critical Death Eater base.

She began to feel persistent pounding in her chest.

It was a map that could cripple Voldemort.

Her heart swelled; her love for Draco reaching astonishing depths.

She yelled for Harry as she ran from her room.

_‘Soon.’_


	3. Birdnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entire Collection: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093941/chapters/63470881

“Harry Potter, you cannot be serious!”

Harry shrunk slightly in front of Hermione. “I’m sorry. You were specially requested and you had capacity.”

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes towards him. “This is not the first _special_ request. Is there no longer a vetting process upon intake?”

“As the one who assigns cases, I’m insulted—”

“ _First_ , there was the report that someone had trespassed on their grounds to play Quidditch—”

“He wasn’t technically the one that reported the first case.”

“Then, there was the family heirloom that went missing, which turned into him ‘overlooking’ it in the family vault—“

“Their lineage is ancient. You know if they claim an heirloom goes missing it's going to be considered of historical importance.”

“And now you’re telling me—“

Harry rubbed his hand against his forehead. “Hermione…”

“—I’ve been summoned to Malfoy Manor to investigate the disappearance of…” Hermione glanced down at the file, her expression incredulous when she looked up.

“Pavo, the peacock.”

“White peacocks are a rare breed…”

Hermione slammed the file against Harry’s desk.

“Get me out of it!”

She arrived the next morning at Malfoy Manor. Draco greeted her with some comment about them meeting once again. The smile on his face felt more condescending than his trademark smirk.

She marched passed as he gestured towards the south side of the grounds. By now, they had the drill down. Draco recounted the details and she took notes.

Hermione raised an eyebrow when he suggested his mother felt a breach in the Manor wards.

_‘The centuries-old wards—over a bloody peacock…’_

“And there’s nothing else?”

“Nope.” The pop in his response hit her like the sound of nails on a chalkboard.

She narrowed her eyes at him and put away her notepad. Drawing her wand, she cast, “Appare Vertigium.”

Draco’s face paled and his eyes widened in alarm.

“You know, now that I think of it—“

She held up her hand to silence him and watched the scene play out before her. The gold dust revealed Draco himself transfiguring and moving the damn peacock.

Hermione could feel her fingernails digging into her skin as she tightened the grip on her wand. She threw a fiery glare in his direction and lifted it towards him.

“Wait! Have dinner with me!”

She stood flabbergasted as Draco rapidly explained how his father wouldn’t stop complaining long enough for him to ask the first time she came over. Therefore, he kept coming up with new reports with no subsequent luck.

Her mind was reeling as she scraped for clues. He had made attempts at conversation when her official business concluded. Nothing that seemed glaringly obvious, however, as she looked up at him, she had to admit that he was annoyingly easy on the eyes.

“Alright, I’ll agree to dinner. This evening.”

She cast a spell to bind his wrists.

“What—”

Hermione smirked. “We have a date but you still filed a false report. Surely, your parents will bail you out in time.”


	4. Camping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entire Collection: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206486/chapters/63778879

Draco shifted uncomfortably as he laid on the ground. He raised his hand up to block the sharp rays shining directly upon him. His delicate skin was toasting under the high noon sun. Cool drops of sweat streaked down the sides of his face.

His mouth was dry. He couldn’t recall the last time a drop of moisture touched his tongue. How long had he been out here? ...Minutes? ...Hours? ...Days?

Draco summoned what energy he had left to sit up. He reached towards his bag and fumbled for the canteen to consume whatever ration of water was left.

“MINE!”

A shrill shriek pierced his eardrums. The bottle was ripped from the weak grasp of his fingertips.

Draco peered into the angry stare of a small girl with platinum blond pigtails. She wore a shirt that read, ‘Mischief Seeker.’

“Now, Lyra...you have to share with your father.”

He glanced in the direction of the sweet, yet admonishing, voice of his wife.

Hermione was nose deep in a map while their son, Scorpius, was intently assessing the compass in his hand.

They’d spent the weekend navigating through forest and countryside. No magic allowed. Scorpius was working on achieving his hill walking and survival badges.

Hermione reviewed the activities with Scorpius and Draco looked after a ceaseless Lyra.

He’d chased their daughter in just about every direction, except for the one Scorpius attempted to lead them in. In the aftermath of one mad dash, Hermione found a way to find the positive after Lyra fell and scraped up her legs--Scorpius got an opportunity to tend to her injuries.

At night, Draco got her to sleep after a tantrum over marshmallows, only to have the heel of her foot collide with his face right as he was on the verge of sleep.

No one had even stirred at the sound of his yelp.

In the morning, as Draco was eating the breakfast Scorpius had cooked over the fire, tiny hands shoved an amphibian in his face.

Lyra had found a toad. A very dead toad.

“There...make sure you hold it level.”

Draco’s attention was brought back to the present. Hermione was looking over Scorpius' shoulder at the compass and relayed some additional instructions.

“So, what’s the difference between ‘magnetic north’ and ‘true north’?”

Hermione began to explain the Earth’s magnetic fields to him.

Draco heard the snap of sticks beside him. A glimmer of something shown expectantly in Lyra’s grey eyes as he narrowed his own towards her.

“What?”

She giggled.

“I put a bug in my pants.”

“How much farther?” Draco shouted back towards Hermione and Scorpius.

* * *

That evening, Draco collapsed onto his bed. Hermione was on her side reading a book.

She shook her head at him. “You’re being dramatic. We didn’t even hike outside of Malfoy grounds.”

Draco couldn’t hear her though. He was too captivated by the way the pillow curled around his face, like an affectionate hug welcoming him home.


	5. Scavenging with Scamander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's a wrap! If I had to go out any week, I'm glad it was this one. This group of drabbles was amazing. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357551/chapters/64255234

“Then I said that he was being a right head. He didn’t seem to understand what I was referring to though.”

Hermione hiked alongside Newt Scamander through the forest. When she started in Magical Creatures, she was paired with him after she submitted her name for the department’s mentorship program.

She attempted to remain focused on the story that he was telling but had difficulty.

It had been a few weeks since Hermione had broken off her engagement to Draco Malfoy. When the news hit the Prophet, she was thankful to have received an invitation from Mr. Scamander to go scavenging.

In his retirement, he would occasionally assist Ollivander in obtaining different items for wand making. Hermione had joined him a few times but this one could not have come at a more opportune moment.

“Ms. Granger, I haven’t been sure whether or not to say anything. Tina cautioned me about bringing it up...but I was very sorry to hear about your engagement.”

Hermione felt her chest tighten.

“It’s been difficult, but it's nice to get away.”

He glanced towards her. “Why did the two of you decide to end things?”

Her and Draco had struggled through months of dealing with his parents' dissension in response to their engagement. In the end, she didn’t want Draco to sacrifice his family, so she’d broken it off despite his objections.

Mr. Scamander read his own conclusion.

“I take it that it wasn’t what you wanted.”

She felt her breath catch. “No, but it was my decision and I’m trying to believe that it was for the best.”

They continued to walk in silence until Mr. Scamander stopped as they arrived at a clearing.

“Do you know what we’re gathering today, Ms. Granger?”

She lightly shook her head; not recalling that he’d told her. Hermione followed his eyes as he looked up into one of the surrounding trees. She noted a large nest assembled in one of them.

After a moment, her heart swelled at the incoming sound of music. She watched as a beautiful, crimson Phoenix soured above them and landed atop its nest.

Her eyes diverted when she noticed a few feathers swaying back and forth as they descended to the ground.

“Phoenix feathers.”

She looked over at Mr. Scamander who remained fixated on the bird.

“As you know, the Phoenix is terribly difficult to domesticate. However, I began tracking one recently after I learned that its owner had died.”

He turned slightly in her direction.

“I think it might have some applicability to your situation. You see, I know that you believe that your relationship has ended, but who’s to say that it can’t have a rebirth?”

* * *

Hermione stood on the stoop of a luxurious townhome. She took a few deep breaths and mustered the courage to knock. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she waited. When the door opened, her eyes met cool grey.

“Can I come in?”


End file.
